siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Early Logs
2012-05-10T15:29:46 *** C1UMBRACharon has joined #sift 2012-05-10T15:30:01 Hello 2012-05-10T15:30:06 I call bullshit on them talking to someone. 2012-05-10T15:30:13 Hello Charon 2012-05-10T15:30:21 Agreed. 2012-05-10T15:31:05 IRC transmission detailing new drop location is likely an ambush. 2012-05-10T15:31:36 set up by whom? 2012-05-10T15:31:56 Someone that doesn't like what you've been doing. Too early to tell. 2012-05-10T15:32:09 Question: Are we SIFT? 2012-05-10T15:32:20 You sure seem like you are. 2012-05-10T15:33:02 cone umbra Thu, May 10, 2012 at 2:25 PM 2012-05-10T15:33:04 To: jeebusumbrasift@gmail.com 2012-05-10T15:33:04 Reply | Reply to all | Forward | Print | Delete | Show original 2012-05-10T15:33:04 Be advised, IRC transmission is not C1UMBRA. 2012-05-10T15:33:04 Drop location likely an ambush. 2012-05-10T15:33:04 Arrived in Okinawa, Japan. Can't even cover you if you wanted to go. 2012-05-10T15:33:05 All legitimate transmissions will occur through regular channels only. 2012-05-10T15:33:05 Continue to confirm all questionable material through c1umbra 2012-05-10T15:33:16 Just got this email! 2012-05-10T15:33:20 Oh... 2012-05-10T15:33:27 Feel free to pull the headers off of it. 2012-05-10T15:33:39 Is sift an acronym? 2012-05-10T15:34:08 I'll ask Virgil sometime. I hear too many acronyms in a day to keep them all straight. 2012-05-10T15:34:22 Is there going to be another drop? 2012-05-10T15:34:34 Most likely, yes. 2012-05-10T15:34:54 how many are you? 2012-05-10T15:34:55 Is there anything you need from us now? 2012-05-10T15:35:23 Stay alert. Stay alive. Don't run off to every drop you see posted in a public IRC. 2012-05-10T15:35:44 I've been telling them that. 2012-05-10T15:35:53 Even better, if you DO, bring a friend and something that goes boom. 2012-05-10T15:36:10 Always. 2012-05-10T15:36:35 Any ideas as to who is the enemy and what is the suspect device? 2012-05-10T15:36:41 So, what's the goal we/you are going for? 2012-05-10T15:36:49 The goes boom part anyway. 2012-05-10T15:37:17 Enemy is almost certainly a splinter of current day Aleph and appears to have KGB backing to some degree. Automatic weapons recovered thus far have been Soviet style for the most part with few exceptions. 2012-05-10T15:37:49 That being said, their weapons aren't stock. Polymer bodies, rail systems. Attachments, in some cases. 2012-05-10T15:38:21 *** nignog has joined #sift 2012-05-10T15:38:41 Anything special about the ammunition they use? 2012-05-10T15:38:52 What is the enemy's target? What's the end goal? 2012-05-10T15:38:59 Yeah, something in it makes them miss me all the time. 2012-05-10T15:39:25 We're still trying to determine the nature of the suspect device. What it is, what it does, why they want to use it. 2012-05-10T15:39:39 Fucking Charon can dodge bullets 2012-05-10T15:39:44 All we know so far is that it "whispers" to some people. I don't hear it, my team doesn't hear it. 2012-05-10T15:40:10 Have you been able to drum anything up on this? 2012-05-10T15:40:38 Aums happy hats is the closest thing I think.... 2012-05-10T15:40:40 not yet 2012-05-10T15:40:52 Happy hats? 2012-05-10T15:40:52 But it doesn't quite fit 2012-05-10T15:41:03 Some people were trying to make connections with the supposed sounds that have been heard throughout the world. 2012-05-10T15:41:14 Humming and low frequency noises. 2012-05-10T15:41:22 They're hearing it all over these days. 2012-05-10T15:41:29 People have been trying to link those with some sort of 'earthquake' machine. 2012-05-10T15:41:40 Happy hat is the way we refer to the hat from one of the SSTV images given in one of the transmissions. 2012-05-10T15:41:43 but it has also been linked to an alien mothership 2012-05-10T15:42:08 I doubt we're about to be playing Halo for real, so we can probably line that out. 2012-05-10T15:42:20 Agreed. 2012-05-10T15:42:27 yes 2012-05-10T15:42:54 BTW, glad you got the channel Charon. 2012-05-10T15:43:06 Glad you had the balls to make contact. 2012-05-10T15:43:37 So we are not dealing with a game here. Correct? 2012-05-10T15:43:57 Is it okay for you to reveal your faction (e.g. marines)? 2012-05-10T15:44:02 In that we're dealing with multiple factions of people trying to force their will upon one another. 2012-05-10T15:44:34 I'm not affiliated with any one particular branch. We receive support from all of them as we see fit. 2012-05-10T15:44:50 Is the YouTube channel your groups? 2012-05-10T15:44:53 Enough about me. I'm boring and hungover. 2012-05-10T15:45:12 That's me. 2012-05-10T15:45:30 I provide the info to Virgil. She makes it interesting and cuts out what I can't show. 2012-05-10T15:46:01 Awesome. Will you be in contact again and in the future? 2012-05-10T15:46:27 Specifically, through IRC. 2012-05-10T15:46:38 Virgil is a she... 2012-05-10T15:46:42 I'm your link to Virgil. We'll be in contact whenever you need to reach her, and I'll be watching unless I'm hurting something. 2012-05-10T15:46:58 So no one is umbra, then. 2012-05-10T15:47:24 Is umbra the name or the group or mission? 2012-05-10T15:47:28 Umbra must be a mission designation. 2012-05-10T15:47:38 Ol' Jeeb's onto it. 2012-05-10T15:48:12 And we have an eclipse coming....related? 2012-05-10T15:48:49 Crazy people have been using the moon and sun as an excuse to do crazy things since the dawn of time. 2012-05-10T15:49:05 Our enemy's probably going to make it related. 2012-05-10T15:49:17 Gotcha. 2012-05-10T15:49:19 giving us ten days 2012-05-10T15:49:27 Just about. 2012-05-10T15:49:41 Next part is kind of important. 2012-05-10T15:49:45 Any idea what we can expect? 2012-05-10T15:50:20 If we don't find out what that device does beforehand, I'm sure we'll figure it out when the eclipse goes down. 2012-05-10T15:50:34 Shit. 2012-05-10T15:51:15 We're monitoring enemy chatter in a couple of ways. They like to use multiple accounts on the internet to speak to one another (last year, they were using popular online video games). 2012-05-10T15:51:18 What can we do to find the device? 2012-05-10T15:51:27 Charon, if I call you back and leave my number, would that help? 2012-05-10T15:51:29 Well, they're catching on that when they speak to each other online, we seem to find them and make them die. 2012-05-10T15:51:36 For sure. 2012-05-10T15:51:53 I assume you have secured one of the devices. 2012-05-10T15:52:00 Then you can call me directly. 2012-05-10T15:52:10 I dig it. Toss it at me, Jeeb. 2012-05-10T15:52:25 We have one of the devices in tow after operations in the Philippines earlier this year. 2012-05-10T15:52:32 Is it possible to get an SSTV of what they look like? 2012-05-10T15:52:34 I'll call you in 5 2012-05-10T15:52:38 I say "this year". I mean literally a couple of weeks ago. 2012-05-10T15:52:41 Roger. 2012-05-10T15:53:07 I'll drum it up. The Air Force still has mine right now, but I'll get the flight crew to grab some myspace pictures with it. 2012-05-10T15:53:21 thanks 2012-05-10T15:54:11 How did you find out they used video games as communication? 2012-05-10T15:54:46 When their mail accounts started filling up with phishing attempts. 2012-05-10T15:55:01 ah 2012-05-10T15:55:33 Was that you, Jeeb? 2012-05-10T15:56:41 Negative. Calling now. 2012-05-10T15:57:11 The "giving my number out to everyone" award goes straight to Virg. 2012-05-10T15:57:35 Seriously. The people in #umbra are being cunts. 2012-05-10T15:57:46 So are you the guy recording in the videos, on c1umbra channel? 2012-05-10T15:58:00 Apparently maya is trying to call now. 2012-05-10T15:59:45 That's right, Nog. 2012-05-10T15:59:51 Um. I talked to him. Gave him my number. 2012-05-10T16:00:39 Awesome. 2012-05-10T16:00:44 I'm dipping out for now. Gonna hit the armory, give the weapon some much-needed attention. 2012-05-10T16:00:51 What do you use? 2012-05-10T16:00:56 M4? 2012-05-10T16:00:59 M4A1? 2012-05-10T16:01:01 I've got a couple of options right now. 2012-05-10T16:01:15 I, uh, I'm not so sure this is an arg anymore. 2012-05-10T16:01:15 I've got the M4A1 with rail system and RCO 2012-05-10T16:01:29 PEQ16 and pressure grip 2012-05-10T16:01:32 the one we saw in the vid 2012-05-10T16:01:36 jeebus_: No shit, you and me both. I am trying to keep my composure at work. 2012-05-10T16:01:37 the M4 2012-05-10T16:01:37 Yup. 2012-05-10T16:01:37 YEah. 2012-05-10T16:01:40 That's my baby. 2012-05-10T16:01:46 Also, what should we be trusting, just the transmissions and you, for now? 2012-05-10T16:01:49 Me too Jessie. 2012-05-10T16:01:55 I've got the AK47 I pulled out of the philippines 2012-05-10T16:02:10 And finally an older model M4 dropped by a FilMar out there. 2012-05-10T16:02:27 Transmissions from C1Umbra are legitimate. 2012-05-10T16:02:32 Anything I tell you is legitimate. 2012-05-10T16:02:52 God help me, I believe him. 2012-05-10T16:03:00 Be advised that there are ways of making correspondence appear as though it's coming from me. 2012-05-10T16:03:08 All excellent weapons. Looks like I am going to be sleeping with the M14 tonight. 2012-05-10T16:03:12 Also, what is wetworks? 2012-05-10T16:03:13 If the info doesn't seem right, check your sources. 2012-05-10T16:03:29 Wait, what is the tune you whistle on you voice mail? 2012-05-10T16:03:35 Copy that. 2012-05-10T16:03:47 So the best way of contacting you at the moment is through the number? 2012-05-10T16:04:12 Wetworks is a kill team if I'm not mistaken. 2012-05-10T16:04:24 Friendly or enemy, that's the question. 2012-05-10T16:04:33 Sounds like friendly. 2012-05-10T16:04:43 wow Charon she looks shocked ^^ 2012-05-10T16:04:45 Charlie Chaplain, Peace Patrol 2012-05-10T16:04:59 she set up a livestream webcam recording the call 2012-05-10T16:05:04 We saw. 2012-05-10T16:05:05 haha, she was scared 2012-05-10T16:05:13 Fuck. I HAD heard it before. 2012-05-10T16:05:30 Great song, considering what's going on. 2012-05-10T16:05:50 I gotta roll. Can't miss the hatch time. 2012-05-10T16:05:57 Stay classy, Sift. 2012-05-10T16:05:59 right, see you 2012-05-10T16:06:07 Alright, take care 2012-05-10T16:06:12 Good luck 2012-05-10T16:06:13 *** C1UMBRACharon has quit IRC 00:36 Sorgens 80bda9bd@gateway/web/freenode/ip.128.189.169.189 has joined #sift 00:36 mode/#sift Sorgens by ChanServ 00:40 karma ~karma@204.11.225.214.static.etheric.net has quit timeout: 248 seconds 01:00 C1UMBRACharon ~chatzilla@softbank219031222001.bbtec.net has joined #sift 01:00 i3-away has changed nick to i3 01:01 Virgil's on the move. 01:01 Is that good news or bad in this case? 01:02 Depends. If she hits us with an automated broadcast in the next hour, it's a good thing. She's staying unpredictable. 01:02 Not alot around to decrypt, time zones and all, but we'll do what we can if we get one 01:02 If not, there's not much we can do for her. Not even I know where she is, most times. 01:03 wtf 01:03 We've looked in to the noises from the device, no luck so far. Were hoping for an image to go on, but that's less likely if virgil's not in contact 01:04 I'm heading north to my Air Force contact. With any luck, we'll have a picture of the device by this time tomorrow. It's in their control now. 01:04 So C1UMBRACharon ... we need more evidence that this is any kind of real :) 01:04 ty 01:05 we'll hope we're lucky then 01:05 I'll get right on that man 01:05 We're logging the channel, so if there's any info to pass on, people should get it when they're back 01:06 how about something one of us can give to you, that you can tell whoever makes the audio, to sign their broadcasts with 01:06 we had more fake transmissions today, but they're looking harmless. Someones bad joke 01:06 that only one of us knows 01:06 C1UMBRACharon why were the codes first on 4chan? 01:07 Remember that the transmissions come from C1Umbra only. No codes will go through an IRC. 01:07 Or some other website. 01:07 Or an instant messenger. 01:07 Ok so , again, what can you do for us, to provide further evidence that this is beyond a game, or ARG 01:09 Not really much I've got time for, guy. 01:09 I see... 01:09 I just wanna say this is like the coolest ARG I've seen 01:09 We're watching for transmissions either way. 01:10 LOL 01:10 kluge: shut up lol 01:10 what, I'm serious 01:10 :/ 01:10 yes the game itself is interesting to follow 01:10 but i naturally hate 4chan , so their involvement in the game's background makes me puke;) 01:11 so all the irc stuff is not c1umbra 01:11 oh well 01:12 what noises from the device are you referring to? 01:12 Is there any other information about the device that would be safe to divulge? We're really flying blind on that 01:12 I haven't heard o that 01:12 if we need to wait for a safe transmission, that's understandable 01:12 Just don't want to waste the time we have 01:13 Or, failing that, is there another angle we should be approaching it for the time being? There's only so much we can collect on aleph and aum membership 01:14 Yeah, some have been following this for over a month... 01:14 All I've got is that this grey metal box with kanji all over the side freaks people out when they try to sleep. 01:15 do you have the kanji 01:15 nothing weird while they're awake? 01:15 <@Sorgens> Charon 01:15 It's heavy, vibrates pretty frequently, and people are scared to death of the damn thing. 01:15 <@Sorgens> Is the Quebec drop still sceduled? 01:15 that's something, thanks 01:15 kluge if we get that picture, it'll have the kanji 01:15 I'll shout at Virgil about it. I don't have that information for you, Sorg. 01:15 yeah that's what I'd like 01:16 <@Sorgens> Because we don't know of anyone from here in the Quebec area 01:16 <@Sorgens> We hace a few in Vancouver. 01:16 I do 01:16 are there any other drops noncoastal 01:16 ever 01:16 some of us want free flashdrives damnit 01:16 hint colorado hint 01:17 I just wanna do something like that, would be cool 01:17 Guess we'll find out if I suddenly catch five tickets to Vancouver, or wherever else. 01:17 haha fair 01:17 <@Sorgens> 5? 01:17 <@Sorgens> You're with a team, then? 01:17 Course I am. 01:17 so virgil is female 01:18 Sounds... interesting 01:18 <@Sorgens> Heh, I was hoping you to be a one man army. 01:18 Virgil's a gal. 01:18 had assumed male by the name, and we were thinking young kid by the numbers 01:18 that's sort of old news kluge. You gotta keep up on the logs, lol 01:18 Hah. Don't worry, I can take care of business. That being said, teams have more fun. 01:18 it's a codename kluge damn you! 01:18 ;> 01:19 i3, yeah well I just read the doc :x 01:19 this is first time I've seen Charon 01:19 Anything more you need from us while we wait to hear from Virgil? 01:19 <@Sorgens> Is Sarin gas involved in any of this? 01:19 yeah, should I be worried about what the wrong person would think if they didn't know what was going on here 01:19 Fuckin' hope not. I just got the new model of field mask, and to be honest, I don't know how to use the thing. 01:19 cause like, irc is monitored 01:20 so 4chan has infiltrated the military:O 01:20 that's most of why we're leaving the particularily sensitive information to the transmissions, I would suspect 01:21 <@Sorgens> Well, if a drop is to happen in Canada, the Vancouver area is covered by us. 01:21 You did recieve and pass on the list of areas containing operatives/ 01:21 ? 01:22 is this in the docs? 01:22 Operatives are pretty well everywhere. Only places without them are Australia, the whole of Africa and Antarctica, far as I know. 01:22 ... Good coverage 01:22 C1UMBRACharon: Shadow Government, Illuminati, their involvement, what of it ? 01:22 <@Sorgens> I am still confused as to why make these transmission available to the public, even though they are encrypted. 01:23 Shadow Government's a neat word for "The guys in charge after we get good and fucked up". 01:23 Hopefully they don't have a damn thing to do with any of this. 01:23 <@Sorgens> Are we actually helping? 01:23 Illuminati seems to be the go-to for things that are difficult to explain. Never seen any real evidence of it, aside from rich guys running the show. 01:23 Well sure, that is an acceptable idea after sufficient evidence is presented. 01:24 So far, it looks like Virgil's been trying to get you all up to speed. 01:24 What the hell she's got planned yet...dunno. 01:25 so only transmissions from the spreaker account? 01:25 no c1umbra anywhere else 01:25 are legit 01:25 no actual short wave freq or something 01:26 just want to make sure 01:26 Short wave can be triangulated pretty easily unless you're using 1 watt transmissions. 01:27 In which case, you're not going to reach a sizable audience. 01:27 and what of kluge's question? 01:28 I guess, let me revise 01:28 The videos on the youtube are mine. I submit to Virgil, she uploads after...censorship. 01:28 ah.... 01:28 ok nm 01:28 Interesting 01:28 hmm 01:29 so you're the one who did the hand gesture 01:29 I thought that hand gesture was almost symbolic for something, held meaning 01:29 Did I flip you the bird or something? 01:29 no... you opened your hand slowly to show the palm of it 01:29 in the glove 01:29 <@Sorgens> Just a question, why are you using marpat camo in Video #1? 01:30 <@Sorgens> Is it possible to know the locations of the videos? 01:30 Nothingg: heat cramps, doxy, and the shit they shot me up with had me doing that all day. 01:30 I see. 01:31 Sorg: Marpat is some of the most effective camo out there. The Army wants it, the Navy loves it so much they made it blue...whatever. 01:31 Moreover, local terrorist groups don't pop off at the Marines too often. 01:31 Location is the Philippines. Can't say much more than that. 01:31 <@Sorgens> Understood 01:31 hm 01:33 <@Sorgens> What is the EMLCOA? 01:33 or empcoa or emdcoa ? 01:33 bad key perhaps? 01:33 Sure you don't mean EMPCOA? Enemy's most probable course of action? 01:33 aha 01:33 * kluge better check glossary again 01:33 <@Sorgens> Ah, I meant likely... but yes 01:34 Enemy's most probable course of action is the route you think the bad guy's going to take. Enemy's most dangerous course of action includes the route the enemy could take to most effectively fuck you and your buddies up. 01:34 <@Sorgens> emdcoa is dangerous course of action... 01:34 Doesn't necessarily mean death. 01:35 interesting 01:35 so how many more weeks ? 01:35 If they hit supply routes, obtained US uniforms and killed a bunch of children, it would really fuck up our public relations, wouldn't it? 01:35 You're being vague, N. What are you asking me? 01:36 Of transmissions, how long is this expected to be maintained 01:36 and the whole..story of it 01:36 do you advise that we go to any drops armed? 01:36 How long until you're done? I don't know. Myself, I'll be here, doing that thing I do. 01:37 conceiled carry or such? 01:37 If you feel threatened, go for it. If you're being directed to a drop by an official transmission, I wouldn't worry about it. That's what Wetworks are for. 01:37 If you're being directed by Virgil, likelihood is that I've already been there and approved the location for a drop. 01:38 Someone ask him something... PRESS ON 01:38 I'm out of safe questions until we know more to research 01:39 Here's something. 01:39 How many people have disappeared in civilized countries in recent history? Is the number going up, or down? 01:39 lol 01:39 probably up since population is going up 01:39 but I donno 01:40 Schizophrenia rates are pretty interesting to look at, too. 01:40 ok so what are you getting at 01:40 Up as a factor of population will be different then up on top of increased population 01:40 do you think these devices influence mental health? 01:40 I'll work some numbers 01:40 Can't imagine a night's sleep while a bunch of voices rattle off in my head. 01:41 Doubt it's any good for your state of mind. 01:41 Heh. Should I be looking since, or before p. artichoke 01:41 In one of the SSTV images, there is a blurry one t hat is identified as a possible army tent, what is it 01:42 I don't know that I've seen what you're talking about. Do you have it on hand? 01:42 and the SSTV image of the cave... what of it ? 01:42 <@Sorgens> It's not an SSTV 01:42 oh? 01:42 <@Sorgens> IT is one of the still frames in Video #1 01:42 oh damn ok hm 01:42 and the cave? what is that one 01:43 It's a bunch of freaks in a cave. 01:43 I wasn't there, so I don't know what the hell they're talking about. 01:43 Doesn't look like cave admirers anonymous. 01:43 Bah 01:44 What time is it C1UMBRACharon ? 01:44 <@Sorgens> Silly, kinda off topic question: what does the marksman in your team carry? 01:44 seriously im asking 01:44 1743 01:44 hm 01:44 The marksman carries the DM Mk12, unless we're expected seriously close quarters. 01:45 expecting^ 01:45 Heavier barrel, suppressor, no-shit hunting scope. LR ammo, too. No ball for that guy. 01:45 Fucks with your BZO unless you've been using it non-stop. 01:46 So who is faking irc shit ? 01:47 It's a few guys from there who won't let go of a band joke 01:47 Couldn't tell you. Haven't been around for it, and that's not really my domain. 01:48 <@Sorgens> Is it possible to contact Virgil directly? 01:48 Yeah, but it's not likely that she'll reply. 01:48 If you've got a question for her, let me know, and I'll pass it on. Even the bra-size related ones. 01:49 <@Sorgens> Like we've been doing? Posting the message in the spreaker account? 01:49 Yeah. Like I said though, she's not likely to respond. 01:49 I want a picture of Virgil, asap 01:49 lol nnothingg 01:49 stfu 01:49 Good luck on that one, pal. Let me know when you get it 01:50 heh 01:50 No harm in asking/demanding 01:50 psh 01:50 No blame from this guy. 01:50 So it would be better to let you know questions for her. Do you prefer here, when you're active, or should we be using the phone number? 01:51 Either way's fine for me. Just know that there's going to be periods of time where I'll be completely out of contact. 01:51 I supsect the number's got a lot of spam since it was made public 01:51 Actually 01:51 Just a lot of girls calling 01:51 Do you guys send the girls because they're girls? 01:51 Heh. Some of those were ours. Mostly they volunteered 01:51 I think they just decided cause they like the phone or something 01:51 lol 01:52 They said something about your voice, too... 01:52 <@Sorgens> the girls? 01:52 Ever had a really bad hangover and your phone just kept ringing? 01:52 1 girl. 01:52 Yeah. This morning 01:52 <@Sorgens> As far as I know, we only have one girl. 01:52 right...i think 01:52 Two that I answered 01:52 anon form the other channel tried too 01:52 I turn the ringer off 01:52 Both asked me the same qestion 01:52 two? 01:52 question^ 01:52 hm 01:53 did either give you a name? 01:53 Nope. Both sounded like they were going to cry, though. 01:54 what was their second question 01:54 It was maya and anon. They were both pretty nervous. Not really a suprise 01:54 okay 01:54 Suppose not. 01:54 were you pissed when they woke you up all hungover 01:54 I was already awake, so it wasn't a big deal. 01:55 Not like I had that much to do today, anyway. 01:55 Threw some CLP on the rifles and scrubbed them down, went over the AARs with the team. Tomorrow's when the work begins. 01:56 I would have prepared a list of questions had I known there'd be a meeting 01:56 so you have a 5 man team 01:56 6, counting myself. 01:56 are a bunch of marine individuals running this and ultimately laughing at the norm civilians they're trolling? 01:56 5 operators, one medic. 01:56 there are other teams, do the teams know about one another? 01:57 Marine individuals make me think of mermaids. 01:57 haha 01:57 Cute but.. 01:57 so yes? 01:57 Sorry, Sherlock. Keep hunting. 01:58 Well i can only go so far with the available evidence:) 01:58 Yes, the teams know -of- each other. We train together on occasion. 01:58 which is not so much convincing tht it is beyond a game 01:59 I have no idea why "black ops team scours the world killing cultists" isn't number one on your possibilities list, N. 01:59 Seriously though. Keep looking. 02:00 Anywho. Ill expect SSTV images of Virgin ASAP 02:00 Virgil? freudian slip? 02:00 VirgIL. 02:00 nah he meant it, he's like that 02:00 oh right 02:00 fuck you all i hvent slept much in the last 2 days 02:00 heh 02:01 maya-afk 415e648f@gateway/web/freenode/ip.65.94.100.143 has quit timeout: 245 seconds 02:01 Why the hell not? 02:01 "black ops teams scouring world killing cultists" would be a great headline 02:01 Cause that's how I roll. 02:01 Fwiw, simply by the raw stats, population has increased roughly 25% in 30 years in the states, cases of disapearances have by around 350%-400, depending on the stats 02:01 cause we've been rivetted by this 02:01 Right on kluge 02:01 Roll into the grave, more like. That'll take years off your life. 02:02 yeah true 02:02 stress 02:02 anyway 02:02 <@Sorgens> When Transmission 24 came out 02:02 I'll have to check other crimes and calculate error based on a bias against reporting in previous years... 02:02 <@Sorgens> I didn't sleep for 48 hours trying to decode it. 02:02 more like.. Rick Roll into the grave?..amirite.. 02:02 Neat sidenote here. I should say something cryptic and scary and make you figure this out, but that's more Virgil's thing. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unethical_human_experimentation_in_the_United_States 02:03 lol 02:03 wow 02:03 this'll be a fun read 02:03 ... 02:03 im sure ive come across that one 02:03 Just about every serious advancement in medical science is the result of some creep kidnapping and slowly murdering some hapless chap. 02:03 in the past. 02:03 tuskegee is the one I always hear about 02:04 Nasty stuff. 02:04 yeah 02:04 well, time for another sapporo if I'm getting through this one tonight. Thanks for the nudge in the right direction, Charon 02:04 I used to hear a lot about MKULTRA on art bell 02:04 <@Sorgens> Ichiban? 02:04 yeah kirin plz 02:04 No prob. I'll be all over some Orion here in a bit. Okinawa's Sapporo. 02:05 Yeah, I tried Orion, didn't change the preference though 02:05 What about Southern Star Orion? 02:06 Don't think so 02:06 It's probably pretty expensive where you are (if you can find it) but it's got a pretty...full taste. 02:06 chimay 02:06 Chimay, no kidding. 02:06 Who doesn't like ale brewed by random ass monks? 02:06 love that stuff 02:07 yeah exactly 02:07 Yeah, I'm lucky to be near one of the non-japanese sapporo breweries. might be why it grew on me, it's as cheep as the local stuff 02:07 And in the midst of all this, there's still always time for beer talk! 02:07 Good stuff after a day of sweating. Goes down like water. 02:08 I was just waiting for you stiffs to quit talking about work. 02:08 C1UMBRACharon, have you ever heard people talk about mkultra who experienced it? 02:08 who you believe or can verify it 02:08 Not that I can recall, and I'm sure I'd remember something like that. 02:09 There are some pretty famous ones kluge. Remember Ted Kaczynski? 02:09 What I can say is that the guys in charge of the military in the past weren't all that worried about human life. 02:09 i3, yes, I know well about him actually 02:09 Nowadays, you can't smoke a guy charging your convoy on a motorcycle, no matter what he looks like. 02:09 hmm 02:12 I'm gonna be working through this article, everyone. Let me know if I miss anything, or we hear from Virgil 02:12 nevermind 02:12 new transmission up 02:12 Good news there. 02:13 <@Sorgens> I will trancribe it as always 02:13 I gotta say, this is pretty cool and if it's promoting something, there should be a sequel to it anyway 02:13 <@Sorgens> Starting now. 02:13 Good luck with all that. I'm no windtalker. 02:13 So much niver once I know what the song is... 02:13 <@Sorgens> I gotta say, that being the agnostic person that I am, I still dount the authenticity of this, but personally, I really hope this is true 02:14 it's a game man, but a really cool one 02:14 Different robo-voice again 02:14 I'm out, en route to northern Okinawa. I'll be out of contact for almost 24 hours. 02:14 later Charon 02:14 Keep your heads on. Out. 02:15 Good luck, hopefully we'll have good new for you 02:15 C1UMBRACharon ~chatzilla@softbank219031222001.bbtec.net has quit ChatZilla 0.9.88.2 [Firefox 12.0/20120420145725]